


Hell Life

by orphan_account



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Season 4 of Escape the Night, the guests who died gets sent to hell. But what actually happens down there? This story is inspired by many stories that involve the afterlife of Escape The Night!





	1. Part 1 - Justine Ezarik

/|~ Justine's P.O.V. ~|\

The mummy lets me go as Tana grabs the scepter. Do we both get to live? Tana grabs the note and starts reading it. "Your betrayal is not yet complete. Order the mummy to kill your friend to obtain the key." Tana reads.

I bend down and look at the ground. I guess we both aren't going to live. I'm going to die right here, right now. "No, I'm not going to order the mummy to kill Justine. What kind of bullshit is this?" Tana says.

Am I about to be sent back to a coffin? Or in this case.. a sarcophagus? Tana remains quiet for a moment and I straighten up. "Mummy, I just wanna go home." She says.

The mummy twitches and starts walking over to me. "No, no!" I shout, jumping on the rocks over to the case and picking up the knife on the floor leaning against it.

"Die, die!" I say, starting to stab the mummy. I hear Tana cheering for me. But the stabs wouldn't work. The mummy would be walking up to me, now crushing my shoulders, and choking me.

I continue to try and stab the mummy, but I feel my strength leaving me as I become weaker and begin falling closer to the ground. And then I feel my bones crack harder, and then everything faded to darkness.

* * *

I would wake up, only to see myself falling that seems forever. I looked behind me, and see the void, which made my anxiety spring. I looked up again, and scratch my eye. I saw that I already traveled miles already, and I'm practically gonna be falling forever.

But fear got the best of me. I screamed, bursting into tears, putting my arms up as if I was trying to reach for something until I hit the ground of some sort.

I thought I blacked out, but I didn't but instead experiencing a lot of pain. I would lift my left arm up, only to see the wrist out of place.

I sighed. "So I now broke a bone, great, and it hurts." I would mumble. I struggle but manage to get up and scan the place around me.

It looked like I was in a field of some sort, but everything was red. The grass was red, the sky was red, even the sun is red. Wait, is the sun normally red? Or was it yellow?

I laid down again, I don't know where I am, but it feels awfully hot, and that's where I felt a sharp pain escaping from the top of my head.

I screamed in agony, turning to my right side on the grass, curled up into a ball and holding my head down with my right arm, leaving my broken left wrist alone. I could feel something sharp ripping through my skull.

I cried again, whimpering hard, but not loud enough to alert whoever is here with me. I then felt a sharp object stab through my palm. I instantly snatched it off and glared at the wound.

"Really? Now I got a stab from my damn head!" I would shout, getting up in rage. It'll be all fine if I had my sniper here with me though.

I stood up, still trying to holding that sharp ass object down from my head, as I make a 360 to scan the field. I would see people around me, looking all like demons.

Demons... wait, am I in hell? Hold on, I am in hell! If I died there, I would be sent in hell.. DAMN YOU, JOEY!

I would turn again, but only to see a demon staring at me. "Guys! It's a human!" It would shout. The crowd would now put its attention on me. Silence would pass by. "It has a devil's horn!" Another would say.

Silence would fill the crowd again, anxiety filling my legs. I would let go of the horn thing that just grew from my head. "Beat her up!" I would suddenly hear. The crowd would cheer, running towards me.

"Oh hell no!" I would then shout, turning to escape, running towards the only opening of the crowd that was behind me.

I would hear cheers and screams, and to be honest, they literally heated my body up, like LITERALLY.

There would be a building that was like those churches where stuff happens and that I'm really not into standing not far from the direction I was dashing to.

"She's going into the church! We demons can't go in there!" I would hear, increasing my hope to survive where I am, which is HELL.

I ran faster, outrunning the whole crowd, and when I arrived at the entrance, I dived right into the frame. "WOO!" I would shout, putting my fists up, shouting like I did when I took the vodka shots the day before Joey invited me to the damn dinner party.

The crowd would squish their faces onto the barrier that was separating them from the church, booing. Wait.. if they're demons, and I'm also one because of my horn that one of them shouted, but still have my human figure and not having a boney figure like they do, then I'm part human?

I smiled for a bit before I put my tongue out at them. I looked around the church, and surprisingly it was very similar to the one Ro had described before I was sent here. There would be a mirror hanging on the wall on the right side, triggering me to run over there and look at the so-called horn resting on my head.

Oh shit, its like the ones I saw in the movies. It was short, a clean looking sharp horn out from my head. Well, at least it's just one for now, but again, I was shocked. I was also still wearing my adventurer outfit.

I sighed. The crowd would slowly go away as I ran backward, hitting the other wall. Hell isn't that bad so far, its not really hot, but then again, I might hate it here since I'm stuck here for the rest of my life. Or do I even have a life anymore?

A note would fall from the ceiling of the church. Now, me being the blond white girl that I am, I dived for the note and picked it up.

I stared at the paragraph for a while. I mean, I review tech and now I'm forced to quit my job because of Joey, so now I suck at doing stuff with paper, so I wonder how reading this will go.

Actually, never mind. I read the note about the challenge that we had to go to. That also makes me wonder, who voted for me? Unless it was one of the cards I got voted into because I got the riddle wrong.

"A map is on the back of this piece of paper. You have the choice of either staying here or going to the town marked on the map. Good luck." I read.

I then turn the card over and look at the map. Hell Town? Talk about the least creative name ever. I place the note in my jacket pocket, but then I feel something.

I place the note on a table and grab whatever is in my pocket. I take out a knife, and for some reason, it looks familiar. I examine the knife, and grip onto the handle tightly with my right hand.

I open my mouth slightly. This was the knife I used to try and stab the mummy. I drop the knife and back away. I look at my broken wrist and wounded palm and see that they're shaking.

Why am I shaking? I used this to defend myself.. but it didn't work. I clutch my self with my hands and try to calm myself down, bending down. "Calm down, Justine calm down calm down.." I say quietly to myself.

And in almost an instant, I stop shaking. I stand up and pick up the knife again. I could use this as self-defense for the demons. But could this even kill a demon? Can I even kill a demon?

I pick up the note and walk over to the entrance of the church. I stop and look outside. Should I even leave here? What if more demons come and chase me? I shake my head.

It's better than to stay here for all eternity without anything to do. Plus, I also have a knife to defend myself. I carefully walk outside, looking both ways for any demons, clutching onto the knife tightly.

I look down at the map and carefully follow the trail watching out for demons.

* * *

I reach the archway to the town and I look up and read the sign. Hell Town looks like I arrived at my destination. I place the note map into my pocket, still gripping onto the knife.

I walk carefully into the town. It looks abandoned and unlike the rest of the hell, dull gray. I walk into the town and look around as some trashcans fall down, making me jump.

I quickly turn around raising the knife. No one was around. Is there even anyone in this town? Or.. any demon?

I continue walking down the empty road until I reach the end. But before I did, I see a familiar building standing all by itself. "A Starbucks in Hell?" I say quietly. I quietly walk to the door, and it magically swings open for me.

How odd. I enter the building as it swings shut and I hear a faint turn of the lock. The lights slowly flicker on, making the room become bright.

I cover my eyes with my hand and look outside the windows. There's still no one there. I walk over to a table and see a note and a cast. I pick up the note and read it.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks. Since you were the first person to enter it, you now own it. Enjoy!" I read. I place down the note and pick up the cast.

There was another small note under the cast. "The cast for your wrist." It said. I put on the cast for my left wrist, and pick up the notes. I walk to the cash registers and hop over the counter with the knife still in hand.

I walk to the back and see a door with a sign. The sign was blank at first, but when I walked up to it, the sign then read "Justine's Office". Huh. I opened the door and walked in.

I gasp, looking around. In the office, there was everything I wanted! The desk was made of oak and I brushed my hand on the smooth wood. I looked at the computer, it was an Apple one.

On the shelves were every generation of the iPhones along with an Apple Watch. I gasped, and walked over to the black leather chair and sat down. I turned on the computer, and it worked like normal.

Okay, this isn't Hell anymore, it's like Heaven! I'm enjoying Hell! I turned off the computer and walked over to the bookshelf. I looked at the books, not like I would read any.

I walked over to the shelves and looked at the perfectly aligned iPhones in order by generation. I looked at the first iPhone and smiled. Amazing how so much of the first iPhone was changed into the new generation.

I walked back to the desk and saw two clipboards with a sheet of paper on them. One clipboard was black, the other was white. On top of the paper for the black clipboard was the word "Blacklist".

The white clipboard read "Whitelist". I raised my eyebrow looking at the clipboards as I placed the knife onto the desk. What does this mean?

Oh right, this is my Starbucks, I can blacklist who I don't want to come here, but I wonder who I would blacklist as well. But the only person who I'm whitelisting for sure is Ro.

I would grab a pen hanging on the side and write her name down in the whitelist section. I would walk to the lobby of the Starbucks and sit down at one of the seats, and rest my legs on the table. Gosh, I guess this is my home now, in Hell...

I would look to my right and see a TV playing some sort of show. I instantly got up and ran to it, getting the front seats since nobody's here.

I would see some cards on the table and people who looked weirdly familiar. Wait, that's me! This is when I still wasn't eliminated. I sighed. I wish I was still up there, but here I am, in Heaven because this is Starbucks.

I scoffed and continued watching. I would see each of my friends going up to vote, and that's where I snapped. Joey, Alex, and Colleen all voted for me in, which is, why?

I would run to the whitelist and blacklist papers and snatched the pen, which got me thinking. They voted me in, to go to Hell, but this is basically Heaven is a nutshell. I wrote their names is the whitelist instead. I would run into my office and take a look at it again. Gosh, it looks beautiful.

I would grab a phone from the shelf, and it surprisingly was an iPhone X from 2018.

Wait, it is 2018, no it's 2019. Oh well, the Face ID works with my face, and when it was turned on, it had all of my stuff from when I was still alive. Twitter, Instagram, even my browsing feed was still there.

I put the phone in my pocket, as well as bringing my laptop as well. I would walk out and place my devices on the table I was sitting at, and looked back at the TV, only to see the pharaoh crushing my shoulders and choking me.

I sighed, I wanted to escape, but I like it here with my one demon horn, which reminds me, I forgot to treat my wound.

I lifted my hand to take a look at it, but it wasn't there anymore. Oh well, I guess being a half-demon or something will heal your wounds.

I would go and open up my computer, and of course, it would still be normal like nothing had happened. I would edit videos, forgetting that I was dead and that there's no way for me to upload it to Youtube.

I would hear a ruckus on the TV, triggering me to put my attention on it. I would see Tim and Destorm making a mess on it. I stop editing my videos and start watching the screen.

Why am I even editing videos when there's no way to upload the videos? I shake my head and continue watching it. I see Tim struggling to find the last couple gems as Destorm is finding his last one.

"Come on, Tim," I whisper. I clench onto the table and watch as Destorm finds his last gem. I stand up, making the stuff on the table move.

Destorm places the gem down and I knew from that moment, Tim is about to die and join me in Hell. He then gets grabbed by the bird creature and put on the floor.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" The bird creature shouts as it bludgeons Tim with the staff. I look away, as I run back into my office. I take out the whitelist and bring it out to the table.

I quickly write Tim's name down onto the whitelist and sit back. I place the list back onto the table as I go back onto my laptop. I then realize I should probably put everyone in the group on the list.

I write down everyone's name with the pen and go back to editing the videos. When I finish, I save the video file and scroll through the internet.

I type in the URL for YouTube, but instead, it sends me to a different website. HellTube. I raise my eyebrow and click on my profile. It looked like my YouTube channel transferred over to here.

I go to the upload page and drag the video file to upload. I smile as I wait for the video to finish uploading. I just found a way to watch and upload videos on YouTube or, HellTube in Hell, and now I'll have some company.

I look back onto the TV. Maybe being in Hell isn't so bad.


	2. Part 2 - Timothy DeLaGhetto

/|~ Tim's P.O.V. ~|\

"No, no! Come on, man!" I shout as I try and stop Destorm. "No!" I shout as Destorm places the last gem on the pedestal.

"That's right, you're going home!" Destorm says pointing at me. But I'm not going home.. unless you count Hell being my new home.

I point at Destorm back. "You're evil, man!" I shout, terrified that I'm about to die. First a bullet, and now I'm about to be torn to shreds. Goddamn.

"Survival of the fittest." Destorm replies. I reach into my back pocket, moving my hand around. "And you stole my wallet!" I shout. Suddenly, I feel Garuda grab me.

"NO, NO!" I shout terrified. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! NO! PLEASE!" I scream as Garuda throws me onto the ground. I see him grab a staff, gripping onto it.

"Die, die, die!" Garuda shouts as I see the staff being smacked onto me. The impact hurts so much. I feel dazed as my vision becomes blurry as I try to endure the pain. I feel blood escaping my body, getting everywhere.

And then I just couldn't endure the pain anymore. And then... I blacked out.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to darkness. I can't see anything. My body feels numb, I can't feel anything. However, I feel as if I'm floating. Is this Hell? Being trapped, not able to move?

I would've expected it to have red everywhere and fire and flames everywhere. And then suddenly, I see a flash of something that I couldn't make out.

And then the background then becomes red. So now this is Hell. I fall onto the ground, hitting my back hard. I would've expected it to hurt, but it doesn't.

I try to stand up, but I feel lightheaded. I wobble around until my vision becomes clear again. All I remember is that Garuda beating me up, my chest mostly.

I look around from the spot I'm at. The color is what I expected of Hell, but the place itself, not really. It's just those plain grass areas.

That reminds me, Justine is down here. I bite the bottom of my lip and reach into my back pocket. I feel a bulge and pull the item out. It was my wallet!

"Hallelujah!" I say pumping my fist in the air. "I have my wallet!" I start feeling hot, but I kinda expected that in Hell, well, expected to be on flames. I take off my jacket and wrap it around my waist as I begin walking from the surprisingly really loud grass.

I walk along the red grass as the red sun rays come down on me. Jesus, I need something cold to drink. As I walk on the grass, I have an uneasy feeling. Like, as if someone was staring at me.

I turn around and see eyes looking at me. Shit, this isn't good. The eyes would then raise up, revealing red demonic figures. Shit, demons! I start running in the opposite direction, sweating profusely.

"Get the human!" The demons shout. All of them cheered, running as if it was thirsty for my blood. "Oh hell no! I'm not going to be killed by demons! I already suicided once!" I shout. I continue running and look back, seeing the demons catching up to me.

I need to run faster! I move my legs as fast as I can, I then look back and see that I'm outrunning them, giving me hope until I feel something bang onto my foot. I look down, seeing a big rock and I trip. I fall face-first onto the grass as the demons catch up to me.

"No, no!" I shout. The demons would be carrying bats in their hand, swinging them back and forth. "Prepare for some pain, human!" A demon shouts at me.

I would feel myself hit in the gut and the chest, and everywhere, as well as in the head. "MAN I JUST GOT BEAT UP, NOT AGAIN!" I would shout, screaming in pain. I would feel my right arm being picked up and kicked at, but I pulled it back, where they got my leg and began kicking and beating up that instead.

"He better give me some money!" I would hear, and that would click me. I would pull out my wallet, and somehow, the demons wouldn't see, and I take out a credit card. "HERE!" I would shout, still screaming in pain.

I would throw it to my right, hoping it to be far, but it didn't really, but it did lure away most of the demons, actually, it lured all of them.

"MINE!" I would hear. I could hear screaming and seeing the demons climb onto each other for the card. I would quickly pick myself up and dash to the church, where I heard someone shout, "He's gettin' away!" I heard footsteps again, but I had already reached.

I strut to the entrance as the demons boo. I would collapse, tired, but also in pain as well once I reached into there. Gosh, demons do hurt, and then I felt an uh... stabbing pain in my ass.

"I JUST GOT SHOT, TORN INTO SHREDS, BEATEN UP AGAIN, AND NOW FEELING A KNIFE STABBING MY ASS!" I would shout, arching on my left and grabbing it.

I would feel a piece pop out and feel it extend out. I would be screaming again, rupturing my throat due to my screams. Slowly, the pain would go away, making me feel relieved, but also uncomfortable due to the stick.

I hyperventilate, and get up, and pull the thing. I could feel it, and now it's a part of me, and somehow, I can wag it, and it feels nice actually. Damn, I don't want a tail, although I look badass with it. I would go to a mirror hanging on the right side, and DAMN I LOOK HELLA GOOD.

The tail would be like a dragon's tail. It has spikes on it with an arrow at the end. "That's what I call hot." I would say. I would make the tail go in flames, and back to being warm. Wait, I can make it go on fire. I'm learning so much about my tail already.

I smiled at my thought, and hear a sound that was like a compartment falling, but I decided to skip out on it. I would go out from the back and see a gravel trail. Maybe that can lead me to somewhere nice. I thought Hell would be terrible, but so far, not bad, besides being beat up.

I start walking again, I would stare at the red sky, which reminded me of blood, and speaking of blood... I grabbed my shirt and lifted it up to examine my ripped chest, dang, that is brutal, but I don't really feel the pain anymore.

I suddenly get tired of walking, it feels like an hour, but I looked at my watch. It holds had been two minutes. Wait, two minutes? The heck?

I looked up, and saw an archway. A sign would sit in the front. I would run to it, taking off my glasses because they're making everything more blurry. "Hell Town?" I would mumble. We're here already, and this sounds like somewhere I would live in and have the time of my life in. I scoffed at my idea and ran right into the town.

It looked dull, it was gray, not red, but the sky was still. I sighed and made my tail whip the floor. It does feel good, whipping something that just grew out of me, or am I biased?

I would wander more into the town. It somehow looked like the wild west, all old and abandoned, and I'm totally into that, after all, hell isn't that bad if I can get a house.

I would see a sign, triggering me to run there, thinking that it would guide me a bit, but I ran into the sign instead.

I'm so hyped, gosh... why am I hyped in hell? Pretty confusing, but it's cool. I should've gotten the thing from the church. I would look up, there were arrows pointing everywhere, but one of them caught my eye.

Starbucks... you know, I could really use some coffee right now. I would pick myself up and run to the direction of the arrow, which is going left.

I was running a bit slower when I was running from the demons, but I'll get a nice coffee even though I'm in Hell. I would whip the tail more in satisfaction.

I would soon reach the building, and I instantly got happy. I can finally enjoy something in somewhere people misjudge. I would walk towards the door, about to collapse.

I would peek inside there, but I can't really see anybody. I sighed, and ran in, ready for an iced coffee, when I realized nobody was in here. I look to the far right, and the minute I do so, I heard my name.

"Tim, you're here." She would say, frozen. I rolled my eyes. "Justine..." I would mumble. I can see her face go a bit disappointed. "I'm really sorry about Andrea's death, how about I make something for you to make up for it?" She would say.

I sighed. "Sure..." I would answer back, slouching on a seat. I would look at the table, and see some devices that looked like mine while I was still alive back in 2016. "Hey, Justine, what's this?" I would shout, resting my legs on the table.

Justine looks over to me. "Just some devices, why do you ask?" I shrug. "They just look like some devices I had in 2016," I reply. "Oh, they probably are. I just found them while going through my office." I hear her say.

"You have your own office?" I ask sitting up. Justine nods, walking over to the back. "Whaddya want to drink?" She asks. "Iced coffee," I reply, scrolling through my devices. "So, is this place like a safe spot?" I ask, looking through my phone.

I don't hear Justine reply.

"Justine?" I say. "I mean, I guess. No demons came near this place. So probably." She says, finally replying. I sigh in relief. "That's good, I literally got beaten up by the demons when I first came."

I hear Justine laugh. "I almost did, lucky for me, the church was a safe spot." Justine then comes out with my iced coffee, and with a computer in hand. She probably searched for a tutorial. "Here ya go, Tim!" She says, placing the coffee on the table. I grab it and take a sip.

"That hits the spot," I say smiling. I whip my tail as Justine looks up. "What was that?" She asks. I look at her. "That was my tail." "And you have one horn?" I say laughing. "Yep, and I impaled myself with it by accident." She replies, sitting down at the table with me.

"Did it hurt when you got your tail?" Justine asks. I shrug. "Just for a moment, why do you ask?" I say, sipping the iced coffee. "When I got this horn, it hurt like hell when it happened. You're lucky it wasn't as so painful as mine." Justine says laughing.

We stay silent for a moment. "Sorry for being the main reason for putting you in the coffin, you aren't that bad," I say softly. I see that Justine smiles and nods. "Sorry about Andrea, again." She says.

"So, is everyone who dies going to come here?" I ask now looking through my laptop. "If they're able to get here. I put everyone in the group on the whitelist." Justine says.

I nod and close my laptop and look at the TV. I raise my eyebrow as Justine is now on her iPhone. "Justine, is there a reason why the TV keeps replaying the coin thing the group did and the death challenge that I died in?" I ask as I watch my death.

"I don't know, when I first saw it, it was the voting scene for my death challenge, but it is interesting," Justine replies, placing down her iPhone. "If you want we can watch it." She says grabbing the remote from a table. I shrug. "Sure."

She presses a button as the scene switches. This time, it was a voting scene. We watch as people vote until the names get drawn as I remembered.

We continue to watch as Tana continues to find the pyramid pieces, but then I notice something. "Justine, I found the top to your pyramid, it was on Tana's side," I say.

"Dammit.." She mutters. "But hey, if I didn't die, I wouldn't be in this awesome place." She says smiling. I nod as I take a sip of the iced coffee.

I smile at the fact Tana didn't want to kill Justine, but then I opened my mouth in shock when the mummy came up to her and crushed her shoulders.

And then after that, the TV went onto mine. I look back at Justine. "Jeez, that must've hurt," I say. She nods as she looks out the window. I move my tail around looking outside as well.

"This town is empty," I say. Justine nods, walking over to a different table. She comes back with a white clipboard in hand. "This is the whitelist." She says showing it to me.

I take it and read it. It had everyone in the group's name as she said. "I wonder who's next," I say, stirring my iced coffee with the straw.

Justine nods, gripping onto her horn. "Do you only get one horn?" Or are you going to get the second one soon?" I ask as I move my tail around on the floor. Gosh, why does it feel nice?

Justine shrugs. "I don't know, if it does, it's going to hurt." She says, still clenching onto her horn. We stay silent for another moment. I look back onto the TV, to see if anything new happened.

It was still played on my death. I sigh, being bored. "Justine, what have you been doing the entire time you've been here?" I ask. "I watched some HellTube videos. Either that or I went into my office." She replies.

"There's YouTube here?" I ask. Justine nods. "But it's called HellTube instead. Talk about the least creative name ever." Justine says laughing.

"I uploaded some videos too, so, that's a plus. And my YouTube channel transferred over here too." Justine says. "That means mine probably did too!" I say laughing.

"Fun fact, Joey voted for me, which I still don't understand. I'm his friend, aren't I? He tried to stop me from getting buried alive, but here he is, voting me into the death challenge." Justine says.

"Alex voted for me too even though he said he'd vote from himself." She continues. "Wow, Joey is so two-faced though, so I'm not surprised," I reply.

Justine faintly smiles as she stands up. "Wanna see my office?" She asks offering me. I nod and stand up as well, leaving my electronic devices. "Sure, it better look good," I say.

Justine hops over the counter, but her horn hits a ceiling light and she falls down. "Ow!" I hear her shout as she falls down on the floor on her back. I walk jump over the counter as my tail rests on it. "You good?" I ask.

She nodded. I smile as she leads me deeper into the building. "This looks dark.." I would whisper to her, putting my hands on her shoulder in fear.

I could hear her scoff. "You're scared of the darkness, huh?" She would say, about to burst out laughing. I could feel her brush my hands off and lean into something, which is the light switch.

The lights would turn on, and I got really relieved. It looked very organized, which got me thinking. "Justine, you organized all of this in like, an hour I guess?" I would say. "It just came like that." She would reply. I heard a door creak, causing me to look to my right automatically. "Here's my office." She would say.

The room would be very clean, and extremely comfortable, I wish my office would be like this. "This is..." I would mumble, running to her office chair and slouching down on it. I could hear Justine laugh for a bit.

She would lean on the door frame, smiling a bit. "See? Hell isn't that bad, I wish people would know that." Justine would say. I would nod, about to fall asleep until we heard a ruckus outside.

We both made eye contact before escaping the office and running out. Justine would stop right beside the cashier, while I followed her, making sure to close the door.

She would stand there in shock, while I ran out as well. There wasn't any drama happening in the shop, but the TV was showing some.

"I think I saw someone die." Justine would say. I gulped, looking at the TV. I heard screams and brutal stuff. I'm now 90% sure that it was someone just died. Goddamn, those Chinese looking people.


	3. Part 3 - Destorm Power

/|~ Destorm's P.O.V. ~|\

I watch Alex step a square back, and I turn my head towards him. I'm going to save Alex, and he better thank me for this. "You know what? I play by my own rules." I say.

"This is for Lauren," I say. I'm about to die. I hold my breath for a moment and then I walk to the square diagonal to me. "Oooh. Wait." I hear Alex say.

"You moved diagonally. That's cheating." I hear the person in blue wearing a mask say. I hear Rosanna say my name and then the emperor stands up, drawing his sword.

"Cheater? This has got a lot more interesting." The emperor says, looking at Alex and me. I see Alex take a couple of steps backward, leaving the tiles.

The emperor walks onto the board, standing right in front of me. "Hubby, no! That's my friend!" I hear Rosanna shout before I feel a blade entering my stomach.

It was searing pain, it hurt like hell. My vision starts becoming blurry as I feel myself fall down onto the ground hard. My hearing starts becoming muffled as blood pours out from the wound in my stomach.

I stay there for what seems like an eternity and hear muffled screaming until I finally blacked out.

* * *

I wake up again, only to see a red sky above me, and that made me snap. I'm in Hell. Hell... that place scares me inside.

Wait, what? I look down, only to see a void. So in order to enter, you fall from somewhere? Oh dang, that's interesting.

I then hear a hard thud, at first, I thought it was something else but it was me. To be honest, it didn't even hurt.

I pick myself up and look around. I was in a field with red figures. Oh well, I knew that I was coming here. I would look again one more time, and see a church standing nearby. Lucky me, I ran there, but I also heard footsteps.

"Destorm!" I would hear. I look behind and see the figures onto staring at me. "Demons?" I would say. They nodded. I looked back at the church. It was still far, and I don't trust these demons as well.

I then felt a burning sensation in my hands. I fell to the ground stiff, screaming. My palms looked fine, I don't know why it feels like that.

"He's transforming!" I would hear, but it was muffled. The only thing I could actually hear was me just screaming. It felt like my hands were on fire, and that there was no way for it to get any better, but the sensation would slowly go away, making me relieved, and also the demons for some reason. Why are they so nice to me anyway?

I would look at my hands again, and somehow, it feels like I had more power there. "Nothing changed about him!" I would hear. My vision would clear up, and when it did, I instantly picked up my hand.

It looked purple now. Well, that's cool. An eggplant-colored palm for me. I looked to my left. "Let's get him now." I would hear. One of the demons keeps on whispering to the one that looked like the strongest.

I would see him nod. Oh hell no, they're just faking. I would get up instantly, ready for a war, but it looks like they're gonna beat me. "GET HIM!" I would hear that one say. I heard cheers and shouts, triggering me to go hard.

I forced my hands out from being crossed and pushed one of the demons, but instead of that, fire escaped from my palm. Silence would go by, all of them in shock. "He has the rare power!" I would hear.

"Hell yeah, I got the rare power!" I would reply. I would use my hands again and forced more flames out. I could hear the demons shriek and scream, making me scoff. I thought they were fearless.

I would now point my finger at them. They all started screaming. Thought they were immune to fire, but they look funny screaming just because of a small flame.

Oh well, I then released my fist from being clenched and made a batch of flames burn them. God, I am demonic...

I turn and see the "leader" charging at me. I scoffed at his movements and dodged the barbed bat that was meant for hitting me. I would push him, flames burning him at the spot. To be honest, they all look funny.

I would turn at the remaining part of the crowd. They all scattered away when I looked at them straight into the eye. Well, that was easy. I would strut to the church, feeling like that people fear me.

Talk about a great welcome committee to Hell. I walk into the church and look around. It seems out of place in Hell. I walk around the church and see a note sitting in the middle.

Well, I didn't see that. I would run towards that and pick it up.

"Timothy DeLaGhetto:  
Status: Deceased  
Address: Hell"

Very interesting, wait, Tim is here, and so is Justine. I sighed. If Tim's note is here, then where's Justine's? I heard a compartment open, triggering me to look up since the sound occurred from there. Another note would hover down.

I would catch it and fold it open. There was the same exact thing, but with my name. So everybody who dies comes to this church and gets this note. Cool.

I would walk towards the front again and see a door laying on the left side. I walk towards it, and held onto the door handle, which was unlocked. I raise my eyebrow as I open the door. It creaks loudly and I see a mess in the room. Stuff rolls out onto the floor and I back away, avoiding being crushed.

I create a small fire onto my hand and walk in carefully. I see a rolled-up piece of paper and I grab it, making the fire cease to avoid burning the paper.

I unroll it and see a map. I examine the map, looking for the next closest area. There's one town near the church, might as well go there and take a quick break.

I walk down from the pile of trash carefully and walk outside of the church. I see a demon rushing towards me and I sigh. I turn my arm into fire and punch the demon. Hard.

I extinguish my arm by will and continue walking, following the path on the map. While on my walk to the town, demons for some reason kept coming near me.

I, at least I think I did, killed the demons using my awesome fire powers. It feels like I've been walking forever until I finally reached an archway.

Hell Town. Not the most creative, but it'll do. I enter the abandon looking gray town and turn my head around to look at the buildings. I roll up the map and place it in my pocket.

I straighten up my glove and set another fire in my hand for light. I continue to walk around the town, my footsteps echoing throughout the area.

The entire town for all I knew was abandoned. Well, it's probably better than getting attacked by demons. I walked over to a bench and sat down. The sun's heat was making me sweat.

I took off my tuxedo jacket and vest, folding them up neatly. I rolled up my sleeve, and loosened my tie and unbuttoned my shirt a little.

Now that feels better. I placed my folded clothes on the bench and wiped my forehead with my arm. Gosh, I would've expected Hell to be really hot, but this is just normal heat.

I loosened my tie more and picked up my clothing. I continued to walk around the abandoned town until I saw a building with lights on. I raised my eyebrow as I carefully approached the building.

Starbucks it would say. Starbucks? Woah, a coffee shop in Hell. I would run into the building, not aware that there are demons, and smile, for let's say, once. The building was empty, like literally.

"Well, I'm not going!" I would hear. I look to my left and see Tim and Justine arguing with having what seems to be MacBooks in front of them. Oh, wow. Laptops in Hell.

"I'm not either! I found this café and let you stay in it so you should be a favor and get him!" I heard Justine say, her voice getting louder. I sighed pretty loudly, I think. Well, they stopped and looked at me.

"Destorm..! You're here!" I hear Justine say, going in for a hug. I stood there, holding in another smile. "I don't do hugs." I would say. Justine would stop and go back. I could see Tim chuckle a bit, as well as Justine, brushed her hand off.

"Is there coffee?" I would ask. Silence would go by again. "I can search up a tutorial, I mean, I made Tim an iced coffee and it was good!"

Silence would go by again. "It was good..." I hear Tim say. I now look at his face. Goddamn, that's the guy who I beat and made go here.

"Sure, I'll take something basic." I would say, going to a table and sit down on the seat. Justine would grab her MacBook and rush to the register as I place my clothing down onto the table.

I look back at Tim. He would roll his eyes and go back on the device. Gosh, I really do feel bad for him... "Hey, Tim." I would say. "What do you want?" I heard him, holding a grudge. I sighed. "I'm sorry. What do you want me to do to make up?"

He turned to me. "Do you mean it?" I would nod. He would sigh. "Hell's nice. I even forget that I'm in here forever." He would say next. I smile. I put my legs up onto the table.

"Do what I say for a week." I then suddenly hear Tim say. "To make up?" I replied with. He nods. I sigh again. "Deal."

I face the table again, and now somehow, there's a bunch of phones and computers that looked like mine. I grabbed the note that was laying on one of them.

"Destorm Power's Devices" it would say. Oh, we got some of my beautiful products right here. "Justine, make me another iced coffee. I'll edit one of your videos in return." I would hear. I look at Justine and see her nod. She would go on her MacBook and look like that she was searching for a tutorial.

I look back at Tim. There was something like a tail sticking out from the side. "Tim, why do you have a tail?" I ask, opening my laptop. "Huh? Oh, the tail." He says, whipping it.

"I don't know, honestly. I just got it when I arrived in Hell." Tim replies. "That reminds me, did you get anything?" He asks. I shrug. "I got some fire manipulation I think," I reply, updating my laptop.

"That's cool!" I hear Justine's voice say. I look up and see that she's holding two cups of coffee. She hands Tim his iced coffee and me a cup. "Black coffee, you said simple," Justine says laughing for a moment.

I take a sip. "Gosh, this is delicious," I say. Justine nods and sits down at a table with devices. "Meanwhile I think I got the most boring upgrade. I only got a single horn, nothing else, but I could kill someone with it." Justine said.

"Hey, at least you can impale someone with your head!" I say smiling for a brief moment. Justine shrugs. "I guess." She goes back onto her laptop, typing rapidly.

"Alright, Tim. You need to edit my video now." Justine says, walking over to Tim handing him her laptop. I sit up straight. "You can upload videos here?" I ask.

Tim and Justine nod. "It's HellTube, not creative though," Tim says. I type the URL as it sends me to a website that looks like YouTube. So this is basically YouTube.

Seems like my YouTube channel transferred to here too. I place my feet back onto the table and close my laptop. I turn my head over to Justine and Tim as they laugh while editing the video.

I smile for a moment and turn my gaze onto the TV. It was showing the challenge that Alex and I were in before I died. "Hey, it was recorded?" I would say. Tim and Justine would go and look at the television.

"I don't know, it plays our deaths when we die." I hear Justine say. I sip my black coffee again while I go on my phone.

I go into the recordings and see that I still haven't finished a song. "Who owns the place?" I would say, looking around at the empty building. I would look back, and see Justine raise her hand. "How?" I would say next, scrolling through the media.

I would see her shrug. "Why do you ask?" She would now say, lifting her phone over her head. "I need a studio to record some of my music."

I see her getting up. "I think there's one somewhere here.." walking to the back of the building. I would get off and follow her, stomping on the ground.

"This is a lot of stuff for a Starbucks," I say, turning my head around. "Yeah, but it's like home now," Justine says. We reach the end of the hall and see a door.

Justine opens the door and the lights flicker on. "Well, here you go." She says. It looked like your normal studio. I walked over to the tech equip brush my hand on them.

"Talk about fancy equipment," I say. Justine nods, as she walks in. "I could use this to record videos too," Justine says. "We all could. This is high tech equipment." I reply.

Justine heads towards the door. "Well, have fun finishing your music video or something." She says as she walks out of the room, leaving me alone.

Well, better get started. I begin setting up the cameras while preparing my laptop. While I was, I heard a voice, probably Justine's screaming. I quickly walk over to the door and head towards the sound.

Why is she screaming? I see Tim quickly rushing to a door and bursting into a room. I walk in too and examine the room. It looked like an office. It seemed pretty comfy too.

"What's wrong, Justine?" Tim asks. Justine turns around, squealing. "Well, can you quiet down first and then explain?" I ask, walking behind Justine and placing my hand over her mouth.

Justine says something that I couldn't make out, probably due to me muffling her. I turn my head over to what she was looking at. It looked like a safe but opened.

I raise my eyebrow as I let go of Justine. "Your hands are hot, Destorm! My lips now feel like I just ate some really hot soup." Justine says. I shrug. "Probably from my fire powers or something," I reply.

"Anyways, what were you screaming about? I was about to finish editing your video." Tim said. "I just found some weapons in this safe. It took a while to crack the safe open though." Justine says.

"And you're screaming just because of weapons? I literally thought a demon came or something!" Tim says. Aw, seems like Tim cares about Justine.

I chuckle to myself and walk over to the safe. "It has my sniper rifle and knives too though!" Justine says smiling, grabbing a knife. "Woah, there! Don't go stabbing someone!" I say.

"I mean, I already stabbed myself with my own horn," Justine replies. I shake my head smiling. I look at her desk and see a cast. "Is there a reason you have a cast on your desk?" I ask.

"I broke my wrist when I came here, so yeah," Justine replies. I nod and grab a handgun from the safe. "We could use these to defend Starbucks and ourselves. Or if we ever explore Hell, we could use these weapons!" Tim says, grabbing a pistol.

"We could explore Hell or the town to get some more supplies or something. Or when someone dies, someone could use a weapon to protect themselves so they can get the next dead person." Justine says.

"Is there anywhere we can train for these weapons?" I ask, grabbing a gun holster from the safe, wrapping it around my waist. I place the gun in, and lean against the wall.

I hear Justine scoff for a bit. "Honey, I'm already trained." She would say. Tim and I smiled, taking down more weapons and examining them, then putting them back.

"Eh, I don't feel like exploring right now..." Tim would say. Silence would go by. "Same." Justine and I would say at the same time.

We would put the weapons back, and head out. I think Justine was carrying a handgun and a sniper with her, but I don't really care. I would go back to the studio while they both went to edit the videos again.

I put the instrumental on the speaker and grabbed my phone to put the lyrics out. There, I was about to put my headphones on before I heard a crash. Now, what is going on?

I ran out, dropping the headphones and peek out. The television looked broken. "Is it frozen?" Tim would say, hitting it with his palm. There, the slide switched to a warning message.

"Fix me, or I will explode in this building."

"OH SHIT!" I hear Justine shout, Tim screaming in fear. "Everybody chill! We just need to fix it." I would say. Justine would run to her office, diving right into the cashier, and ran into the office.

I would strut to a table where my devices were laying, and sit down on it, waiting. "So I got a screwdriver, a wrench, and everything." I hear Justine throwing a bunch of tools and a toolbox. "Wait, look." I hear Tim say, going up to the television and point at something.

"I don't see anything..." Justine would say, but my eyes saw a faint green line. "There's something." I would go up to it and start examining it.

"It says hack." I would say, now going back to my table. "Wait, so that means to hack it!" Justine would say, snatching her computer from a table.

"I don't know anything about hacking though." I would say, putting my hands up. The two glanced at me for a few seconds. "It's fine, hacking the TV to fix it doesn't require two people, it needs one, but we're doing two so it can go faster."

I shrugged. I grabbed my phone and decide to watch something on HellTube. I scroll down the media and see something on that's live. It's live? Alright then, let's watch that.

The video would show them, the people after I died. Alex... but there's the one scene that is suspicious. It would show Gabbie being taken... GABBIE?

No, she can't be dying. She's probably getting captured or something. Damn you, knights. Damn you.


	4. Part 4 - Tana Mongeau and Gabbie Hanna

/|~ Gabbie's P.O.V. ~|\

I turn my head around and see the green shield is gone. I hear the Knight coming towards Tana and me as we both start running to try and escape this Knight, but my stupid ass dress is slowing me down.

I try to pull up my dress so I can run a bit better as I stay close to Tana. Gosh, are we both really going to die here? I continue trying to run as I see the Knight grab Tana. Shit, she can't die! I watch the Knight stab Tana as I continue trying to run.

"Oh my god!" I say, glancing at Tana's body. I look up and see the Knight coming towards me. Shit, I'm next. I back away, trying to avoid the Knight as I hear my friends shouting. Well, I guess I'm dying single.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, as I fall onto the ground hard. I close my eyes. This is really it. I'm dying, right here, next to Tana. Well, I guess I'll see my special place in Hell now.

My hearing starts becoming muffled as I feel the blood pouring on my hands. And then, I went numb.

* * *

I wake up, I can hear myself snoring, but that was probably my breathing problems. I slowly open my eyes, only to feel myself falling.

I lift my head up. This kinda feels nice actually, just falling somewhere red, WAIT RED?

Oh right, Hell. I'm in Hell, I would rub my eyes, and the first thing that greets me is the red sky. Well, uh now what, I lost my career and now I'm here forever...

I look down and see a void. I'm falling forever. I watched a bunch of documentaries about fallen angels. I guess I would be one.

I hear a thud, and then find myself laying in red grass. I don't think this is Hell, alright I'm saying that too much.

Hold on, am I really in Hell? This doesn't look like it. Oh well, wait why am I in Hell again? Oh right, I died, thanks to that plan. Wait, hold on, Tana also died... where is she?

I rub my head as I pick myself up. I look down at my clothes and see that I'm still my dress.

Bitch, come on, I hate this already, but there's a special place for me here so... I smile at my thought and look up in the sky. There was an object falling from there.

Bitch, I don't want to be damaged with that thing, so I quickly ran off north, lifting my damn dress, and hoping for the best. I watched the person fall down, and I raise my eyebrow.

Is that Tana? I quickly ran over to the person and looked at the body. Oh, that's Tana alright. I looked to her side and saw her hat. I picked it up and slapped Tana's cheek.

"Wake up!" I say, continuing to slap her cheek. Tana's eyes flutter open as she groans. "Gabbie?" I hear her mumble.

I punched her stomach, where she gave a wheeze. "Get the fuck up, Tana." I would say, putting my hand out.

She would grab my hand, and I would pull her weight up, Tana possibly being shook that I was that strong.

"Where are we?" She would whisper, her eyes flickering. I sighed and threw her hat onto her head. "Hell."

She would jolt, getting a heads up. "Oh yeah, we died." She would say, taking off the hat and brushing the dust off.

"But who are they?" Tana would whisper, pointing at some boney creatures.

I back away, the first thing I thought of them is that they were demons. "Tana, we should run.." I would shout, being pretty far.

I look to my right and see a demon who looked so depressed had its attention onto me, and the first thing I think is that we're screwed, there, I look back at Tana, who was still standing there.

Shit, now what? That one demon would get up and approach me, his fists clenched. "Tana!" I would shout again. She finally turned her attention onto me, rolled her eyes, and started walking towards me.

I looked back at the demon, who was drooling. Gosh, he doesn't even look that muscular, he looked skinny, like my ex, I mean what?

Well, he would suck at fighting me anyway, so I kicked him in the crotch and wrapped my hand around his neck.

I could hear him making really uncomfortable choking noises, I mean, they sounded like my ex-boyfriend that I dumped, like what the hell demons? Aha, pun intended. I threw the demon onto the ground and began jumping on him.

I smile, this feels nice. I look back at Tana and see that she still is walking towards me. This slow ass, but then I hear her yelp and fell motionless onto the ground.

"TANA, SERIOUSLY?" I would shout, jumping on the demon's head and then going to help Tana.

/|~ Tana's P.O.V. ~|\

I am literally paralyzed for no damn reason and feeling pain ache everywhere in my body, I feel like I could explode.

Gabbie would lift me up, seeing my eyes fuming with tears. "Tana, are you ok or what?" Gabbie would ask, my eyes darting all over.

I tried to shake my head, but I couldn't, and if I tried to, my head would painfully ache.

I had to stay there, motionless and embarrassing myself in front of Gabbie.

"Tana?" She would say again. I was still paralyzed, and the pain had crawled into my neck.

I tried to scream, but couldn't. I could feel the pain of trying to escape as if I was possessed. "Oh my god, Tana, there's a devil in you." I hear Gabbie say, letting me go to fall alone without support.

It did feel like a devil, something like a horn trying to pierce through my neck.

I laid there for a few minutes, and the pain would slowly go away, the horn disappearing in me. At least I could breathe, or I'll die when I died two seconds ago.

"Hey, are you ok for now?" Gabbie would say, kicking me a bit. I slowly feel powerful, able to control myself again, but the cramps that were affecting my hand was still there.

I sighed, and attempt to get up. I was able to and able to control myself.

"Tana, were you possessed?" Gabbie would say, walking towards me, she was keeping her distance.

I shook my head. "I think I went paralyzed..." I would say, almost collapsing again. I look up again, the field is now empty, those boney creatures disappeared, but where?

I feel a tug on my left, and I instantly turn there. It was a demon, trying to get me. "SHIT, GABBIE!" I would shout, trying to fight back. I manage to get a grip on the demon's face, but when I did, he fell, like when I did.

I stare at the demon's face that's hopefully dead. "Tana..? How did you..." I turn to Gabbie. I gave her a smirk as I turned back. The rest of the demons were at that one space, staring at me. "She has that power..." One of them would mumble.

I look back at Gabbie. She had her hands up, stepping over the demon that she beat up. "Exactly, you should really not go and try to kill my people coming each hour." I hear someone say from the back.

I turn, and I see Destorm, standing still, hands in his pockets. "Oh my god, Destorm!" Gabbie would shout, going to hug him. Great, Destorm in Hell. I'm going to be stuck my entire life here with him now.

The demons would shriek and run in the opposite direction. I laugh, they must be very scared of Destorm.

At least Gabbie is happy though. "Why are you here, Destorm?" I ask, kicking the demon's body. "You don't sound happy to see me." He says.

"Well, wouldn't expect you to be the first person I'd see when I first came to Hell, besides Gabbie," I reply. I see Destorm shake is head.

"I'm just here to escort you to Starbucks." Destorm says simply. "There's Starbucks here?" Gabbie asks, letting go of Destorm. "Yep, let's go." He says.

He would lead up to a church building. To be honest, it looked sad. Extremely sad. We would strut to the back when I heard a compartment open.

I turned, but Gabbie was already there, picking up the two notes. "What does it say?" I would ask, going a bit closer to Destorm. "Oh, just a heads up that we're in hell." Gabbie would say, handing me one.

I snatched it, scanning the note, but yup, it just tells me that I'm dead. "Let's go." I hear Destorm say, strutting to a back door. We would catch up, Gabbie hugging him on his side. While Destorm had an emotionless expression, I can see her smile a bit.

"What was that thing you did over there, Tana?" Gabbie asks while walking by me. I shrug. "I don't know, maybe it's something related to me being paralyzed," I reply.

"Destorm, did you get power or something? Those demons ran away like rats." Gabbie asks, pulling up her dress. "Yeah, fire powers." He responds, continuing to walk. I look around, it still looks the same.

"Are we even going anymore? This feels like it's taking forever." I say taking off my hat and fanning myself with it. "We are, it just doesn't feel like it." Destorm replies.

"I wonder if I got any powers." I hear Gabbie say. I look at Gabbie and shrug and turn my gaze back on Destorm. "What happened to your jacket, Destorm?" I ask.

"You ask a lot of questions, Tana." He says chuckling. "It's at Starbucks." He says finally. "Did you find the Starbucks?" Gabbie asks, snatching my hat and fanning herself with it.

"No, Justine did." Destorm says. I frown slightly when hearing Justine's name. I'm the reason she's here, I feel terrible. I shake my head as we continue to walk.

Gabbie places my hat back on my head as we finally reach an archway. "Well, here we are." Destorm says. Hell Town? Still never thought I'd be in Hell this early in life.

"Finally! That walk took forever." Gabbie says sighing in relief. "Lucky for us, Starbucks has air conditioning. We're almost there." Destorm says as we continue to walk.

The town looked gray and abandoned, hopefully, there aren't any demons around here. We walk down the road and to a building with the lights on.

"Here we are," Destorm says opening the door. "Ladies first." He says nodding. Gabbie and I walk in as our faces are blasted with air conditioning.

I looked around the building. It looked ordinary. Nothing new, but it's empty. I then look to my left, where Tim and Justine were sitting at, stuck onto their computers.

But Justine, I beat her in the challenge. Gabbie and Destorm would go to a table, while I stood frozen in place.

"We're almost done, I'm gonna get a coffee, I need my five cups." I hear Justine whisper as she got up. There, we made eye contact.

We stood there frozen, silence filling the room when I went in tears. "Justine, I am so sorry." I would say, putting my face on. I wiped my tears, then glanced back at Justine. She was looking down, her mouth opening up a bit.

But she looked up at me, smiling. "It's ok, it's amazing here and we got more company." She would say, opening her hands for a hug.

I ran to her, opening my hands and hugging her tightly. I rest my head on her shoulder, tears flooding down.

She would pat my back. "It's ok, Tana. There wouldn't be a possible way for us to both survive." I hear her whisper. My tears slowly calmed, but then I feel her let go and collapse.

It made a thud. A loud one. I look down at her body. "Tana, did you just do that to Justine? Didn't you do that same thing to that demon?" I hear Gabbie say. I darted my eyes to Gabbie, standing up beside Destorm. I looked back at Justine, then at Tim. He was also staring at me in shock. "Uhh..." I hear him mumble.

Silence would fill the building again. "I'll take care of her!" I shouted, picking up her body and dragging it across the room.

"Oh right, Justine has an office." Tim would say, pointing at the cashier. I snapped and gave a thumbs up. I lifted her up with my arms, and attempt to deliver her to her office.

Yup, I was able to walk there carrying Justine in my arm. Gosh, I didn't know that I was strong, but Gabbie is probably stronger than me, so...

I enter the employee's only place, and the coffee machines, but again, I'm carrying Justine with my arms alone, I mean, she does look cute.

I wander around the white hall, trying to find the office when I realized that all of the doors have signs on it. Gosh, stupid me.

I kick into the office that was laying in the front and run to the office chair, where I dropped Justine at. Huh, she looks really cute now.

I think I blushed, I don't know anyways, my 20-year-old self doesn't even know... I stare at her face until I heard someone shout my name.

I look at the open door, then looked back at Justine. "I'll be back." I would whisper running out, my face is extremely red.

I would stub my toe on the way out, tripping and running into the wall, but again, me being the person I am, I wouldn't give a shit and run out of the employee's only place.

Gabbie would stare at me dead center, looking really pissy. "What?" I would shout, using hands motions. Gabbie would point at the television. My attention would dart there, but the film that greeted me up there was me, being stabbed with the sword, then Gabbie.

My legs stopped supporting me, I fell onto a chair. My death was captured live. I looked back at Gabbie. She was staring at me the whole time. "Well uhm.." I would say, sweating.

Gabbie sighed and sat on a seat beside Destorm's. I looked back at the television, where the rest of the group completed the challenge.

Jesus, I can't believe this. I stand back up and look at the group. "I'm going to make some coffee," I say, walking behind the counter. I grabbed five cups and began making the coffee.

It took a couple of minutes until it finished. I poured the coffee into the cups and placed the cups onto the cup holders. Who was I going to give these to? Justine?

I scratch the back of my head and pick up the tray. I walk over to Justine's office and opened the door. I walked in and placed the tray on her desk.

I sat down on her couch and waited patiently for her to wake up. I take off my hat and start messing around with it, and that's when I heard something.

I looked up and saw Justine sitting up. I smiled and sat up as well. "Morning," I say jokingly. "Good morning," Justine replies, looking at the coffee tray.

"Is this for me?" She asks. I nod and placed my hat back on my head. Justine takes a cup of coffee and sips it. "Five cups of coffee per day, am I crazy?" Justine asks laughing.

"I mean, we're in Hell, so I don't think it matters that much anymore," I reply. I look at her head and now notice a horn sticking out.

I tilted my head a bit. "Why do you have a horn?" I ask. "I got it when I came here," Justine replied, placing an empty cup back on the tray.

"I think I've drunk more coffee than anyone in the group." I suddenly remembered who I had to give the coffee to and sat up. Crap, I was supposed to give it to the group...

"Where are you going?" Justine asks as I walk over to the door. "I forgot to do something." I quickly reply as I leave Justine's office. I go to the counter and begin making coffee again.

/|~ Gabbie's P.O.V. ~|\

"At least you guys fixed the TV before it blew up," I said when Tim told me about the TV. Tim nodded as he leaned back on the chair. I looked on the ground and saw a tail.

I raised my eyebrow and pointed at it. "What's that?" I asked, edging closer to Destorm. Tim chuckles as it moved around. "That's just my tail that I got when I came here," Tim says.

"Yeah, Tim's got a tail, I have fire powers, and Justine has a horn." Destorm says. "And Tana has the ability to make people pass out or something," I say.

"Maybe something like Succubus? Where the person can drain a person's energy by physical contact or something." Tim says, shrugging. "Maybe, I just wonder why I don't have. One yet." I say, tapping my fingers on the table.

Silence would go by again. I would stare at Tim until he had another topic to talk about. "Guys, look." He would say, making hand motions for us to come.

I rushed over there, and see that Tim was on a page similar to those zodiac signs thing. "What about it?" I would say. Destorm would reach the table, as Tim explains.

"On the top, it says that if your death has empathy in involved in some way, you will get a horn or a rare power." Tim would say, pointing at it.

I instantly look at Destorm. "You died with empathy?" I would shout. Tana would turn her attention on me, stopping making the drink for that period of time.

Destorm would nod. I jumped back. "I sacrificed myself for Lauren." I hear him say in a numb face. Tana and I would gasp, while Tim continued scrolling down the internet. Wait, we're in hell, how's that possible.

Justine would walk out of her office, holding a coffee cup in her right hand. "Oh hey Justine, you're back." Tim would say, searching up for something.

She would nod, skipping Tana and walking to the group. "Yeah... I want to talk about powers now though..." Justine would say, slouching onto a seat.

"Powers? I got none." I would shout, almost slapping a plant off the shelf, and that's where I felt cold, very cold.

"Hey, what's the temperature here?" I would ask, facing Justine. She would sit up. "Spring weather, why?" She would ask.

I wrapped my arms around myself. "Its really col-" I would get cut off, and fall to the ground, still frozen in position, like a statue. The group would start quaking, well besides Tim.

"Guys! I can still talk! I'm just so damn frozen and cold, give me a damn blanket." I would shout. I look at Destorm and see a flame lifting above his palm.

I felt anxiety lifting on me. "Destorm, do not do that." I would shout, but before he could listen, he extinguished me with a burst of fire.

I yelped. "NOT LIKE THAT, THAT IS-" Then, Tana would walk into the situation. "Guys, here's the coffee." I hear her say. She would look at me and shriek.

"TANA DON'T SPILL THE COFFEE I WANT SOME NOW EVEN THOUGH I HAVE HYPOTHERMIA AND I CAN'T EVEN CONTROL MYSELF BUT MY EYES AND MOUTH" I would shout.

The group would go silent. I look at Tana and see that she was about to jump on something. Oh god no, Tana don't-

"GUYS GABBIE IS A STATUE HOW DO WE FIX HER HOW DO WE FIX HER." Tana would shout, spitting out the words.

Welp, there it goes. The group starts screaming, but Tim, yes Tim. Oh god, this is going out of control, they're all screaming, oh no.


	5. Part 5 - Colleen Ballinger

/|~ Colleen's P.O.V. ~|\

I look on around on the floor for any pieces that might've fallen off when Nikita knocked over my monument. Damn, I really hate Nikita even more for doing that. Matt comes back and starts helping me with the monument as I hear Alex and Nikita in the background.

"I won? I won!" I hear Alex shout. I look up and back away. No, I can't die now! I've done so much to the group and now I'm dying thanks to Nikita. "Wait, what?!" I shout as I hear Matt say "No!".

Just then, a blue flash happens before my eyes and before I knew it, Matt was gone. "MATT!" I scream as I hear Alex and Nikita yell Matt's name as well. "NO! NO!" I shout grabbing onto the table.

How could this happen? I trusted Matt. I thought he was going to save me I thought he was my guardian angel. Just then, the Minotaur appears and it's coming towards me.

"OH MY GOD, NO!" I shout as the Minotaur grabs me. I hear Nikita and Alex shout as I feel as if every bone in my body got crushed. My body went limp as I fell on the floor, fading to darkness.

* * *

I wake up, only to feel myself aching in pain. Jesus, is this what Hell is going to be like? Just me in pain all day every day? I try and look around, but all I see is black. Well, this will totally be fun.

But at the same time, I feel like I was flying or something. Wait, I'm flying! Oh my gosh, I'm actually flying! Interesting, very interesting, I love heights, like, a lot. But I know that it's Hell. Dang, Hell... wait isn't Destorm here? Dammit!

I hear a thud, and my body landing on some dirt. I coughed out some of the soil, then slowly flickering my eyes open. I landed in a grassy field. The grass was red, the sky was red, the clouds were my first car color.

I laugh at that thought and pick myself up. Yup, red everything. This is Hell. I left my son up there, dang it!

I feel tears build up in my eyes. The thought of not being there for my son tears me apart. I sighed. I'm dead and now permanently here. Wait a minute, didn't Matt die but now he's alive?

Ooh, there's a chance that I can get back if Matt also got revived, but it said permanently so I guess that I can't. There, trying to get up, I felt something ripping through my back.

I yelp, tripping and falling onto the back, where the pain was setting in, making it ache more. I'm pretty sure there was something there. I rolled around, exposing my back, and clenching the grass with my hands.

My tears broke out, pouring down on the red grass.

I let my right-hand loose and decide to slam it onto my back, seeing what the thing was. It felt like skin. Ew, skin what the heck.

But the pain was slowly fading. I finally exhale and fell down, letting go of the position that I was in. It was so damn uncomfortable, but oh well.

I got myself up and began trying to reach to my back to see what the thing was. It felt like it was skin, but I feel like I can control it. As if it was a part of my body.

I tried to move it, and for some reason, I could. This actually feels nice, I wonder why... I look around the field and all I see is the vast meadow of which I'm standing on.

I just wonder what's on my back. Are there even mirrors in Hell? I shake my head as I turn around. I don't see any buildings here. Then where are the others? I look down onto the red grass and start to think.

Unless something happened to them here... I shake my head and look up, only to see a red demonic figure. Oh, shit... I turn around, only to see another one.

I do a full 360 as I'm now fully surrounded by demons. This won't be good at all. I feel the thing on my back twitch as the demons begin walking closer to me.

"Let's get her!" A demon shouted as a crowd cheers and starts running towards me. Shit! Just then, I feel myself starting to levitate off the ground.

I feel the things on my back moving as I continue moving up. Do I have wings or something? But if I can control them... I can choose where to go!

I begin flying quickly and laugh to myself watching the demons on the ground scurry. This is amazing. From this height, I see an area of gray buildings.

Might as well fly there. I start flying towards the area, observing the ground below me. The flight seems to take only a couple minutes until I arrive at the archway.

I land and read the archway. Hell Town? Alright then. Might as well make this my new town or home or.. whatever. Thank god for the wings though.

If it weren't for them, I don't know what would've happened to me back there with the demons. I flutter them for a bit as I walk into the town.

The town seemed like it hasn't been taken care of from the quality of the buildings. My footsteps echo throughout the town as I lower my hat, blocking the sun out from my eyes.

I wonder how Joey is handling my death. He was the only person I could trust in that group. I sigh as I continue walking down the road. So far, everything looks the same.

I don't even know if I moved at all. I look at the buildings again, but they still look the same. Lights off looks abandoned, all that jazz. I frown slightly.

Maybe it'll be faster if I fly. But just then, I hear muffled shouting probably coming from a building. I snap my head to the direction of the sound and finally see a building with lights on. A Starbucks?

I start crouching and quietly walk over to the building. I try and listen to the conversation, but I still could only hear muffled shouting. Could it be the other dead group members?

I stand up and place my hand on the doorknob. I breathe in and open the door. It seemed like everyone in the group that died was in here and were still in their outfits.

I don't think they noticed me either, but I just got here too, but I'm not sure what they're shouting abou-

"IS GABBIE OK? HOLY SHIT WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HER." Destorm shouted, lifting a figure up.

She had a Hollywood like dress, oh right, Gabbie. She was extremely still, like a statue. She can be an art installation in a museum! Well, she kinda was in the Collector's Museum.

I laugh at that thought and lean on the shelf to watch the drama unraveling. I look behind Destorm's back and see Tana jumping on a table.

"FUCK ON YOU BITCH LIKE I'M HE-" Tana shouted, almost like screaming, but cut off. "SHUT THE FUCK UP TANA."

I look over back at Gabbie, she was still frozen, but she can talk. "I FEEL LIKE MY BLOOD IS FROZEN HELP." She would scream out in fury, triggering Justine to get off the chair she was sitting at and go behind the counter.

I then hear Gabbie yelp, getting my attention onto her. Her face turned red, like when you get beat up, yeah why? "I THINK SOMETHING JUST STABBED ME."

"GABBIE DO NOT WORRY I AM COMING!" I hear Justine shout, running out with a gun. Wait a gun? Why a gun? Is Justine going to shoot her or something?

I laugh at that thought and watch Destorm and Tana back away. Justine would shoot out flames from the gun, Gabbie yelling.

"WHAT THE HECK JUSTINE?" Destorm would shout. "Well, sorry Gabbie is literally frozen." She would say, running back behind the counter. Tana would follow her, tripping over the table legs.

Destorm would go towards Gabbie and try to help her. Hold up. Where's Tim? Aren't all of us supposed to be here?

"Colleen!" I hear something shout. I look forward, and there's Tim, waving at me. I smile and walk to the table he was sitting at, and slouch down on the cushioned seat. "They look dumb." I would say, laughing a bit.

Tim would laugh along with me, and continue scrolling down on his computer. Wait, computer? Isn't this Hell? I look down at the table that Tim and I were at and see some devices on there as well.

I grab the note that was laying on the MacBook and stare at it for a while. Those were mine. Interesting.

"What's happening there?" I would ask, grabbing my phone and began scrolling down it, even though I'm supposed to be dead and in Hell.

Tim shrugged. "Gabbie just got really cold all of the sudden and then it escalated to this." He said beginning to type. "Do we seriously have electronic devices and WiFi here?" I ask going to the settings as I try and block out the shouting and screaming in the background.

"Yeah, it's shocking really. Having all this stuff in Hell." Tim said sighing. "I would've thought Hell to be everything red, rocky, and on fire," I replied turning off my phone.

"Same here," Tim said nodding and looked up. "Damn, girl! You got some wings!" Tim said pointing at me. "That explains that then," I mumble.

"Yeah, I kinda flew over here," I replied looking at Tim. "Do you got anything?" I asked still looking at him. He nods and points at the ground. It was like a dragon tail.

"I can set it on fire too," Tim said. "Does anyone even notice I'm here?" I ask turning my gaze over to Gabbie. "Maybe, maybe not. They will eventually though." Tim replies.

I sigh. At least Tim knows that I'm here. I guess he's not as bad as I thought he would be. I look back at the group and see that they're all there besides Tim and me, who's sitting here.

"Hey, I found that your "powers" are based on what you died with." I hear Tim say. I ran to his side, what he said was pretty interesting.

"See? If you have empathy involved in your final moments, you will get a horn or a rare power." He would say, pointing at Destorm and Justine.

Wait, Destorm was "nice" during his death? "Hey, Destorm!" I would shout. Everybody would turn their attention to me. "Colleen... since when did you get here?" I hear Justine say.

I scoff at that comment. "Since I died," I reply with. The room went silent. The only noise you could hear is Tim typing. "Aren't you a mom?" I hear Tana say.

That thought comes back in my head. I left my son Flynn up there. Tears start forming into my eyes again. Tim would go and hug me, letting go of his computer. I hear Tana whimper a bit, then go full-on tears as well, running to me and hug me.

I hear a thud, making me jump back and push Tana back. She would hit her head on an identical table, echoing the thud before.

I stood up, covering my mouth. "Tana!" I hear Justine shout, rushing to her. Justine would help Tana up, her rubbing her head. "Tana, I am so sorry." I would say, turning my attention to where the first thud came from.

Gabbie was on her knees. She looks like somebody died or something, banging her fists on the ground and had heavy breathing. Destorm would help her up, Gabbie stumbling a bit. "What happened?" I hear Tim say, pulling himself a bit to the side to see them both together.

"I don't know, did I develop my power or something?" Gabbie would say leaning on Destorm a bit.

I sat back down. "I don't know, I just got here." I look back at Justine and Tana and see that they're close, very close. I can see why though I guess.

They look cute. I stared at them for a while before Tim shouted something. "Don't get too close, you're gonna make her pass out again."

Tana would break apart from Justine a bit. "Wait, she can make people die?" I ask Tim, putting on my disgusted look. He nodded. "More like making them pass out." He would say.

"Oh," I say nodding. "All you have to worry I think is not to smack anyone with your wings." Destorm said wrapping his arm around Gabbie. What are they, a couple now?

"Where's the coffee?" I hear Gabbie say. I jolt my attention to her and shrug. Gabbie you lift her right hand and wrap them around Destorm.

I look at Tim's screen for a minute before I hear more thuds. Oh my god, how many banging noises do we have to go through before it stops?

I look up and see Destorm cling onto the shelf, and a red liquid floated on top of him, and it looks disgusting.

"What the heck?" I would shout, jumping over the chair to use that is a shield.

Gabbie would let go, backing away from Destorm, putting her hands up. "Destorm! What the heck is happening to you?!"

Tim would slide his head to see the apparent "incident" that is happening to Destorm. "Oh Gabbie... you have blood bending." He would say.

I stood up and leaned on the chair. "What the heck is blood bending?" I would shout, watching Destorm struggling to stand up, using the shelf as support.

"Gabbie, do that thing again." Tim would shout, going back to his computer. There, Gabbie ran to Destorm and wrapped her right hand around him again.

The red liquid would disappear into Destorm. He would gain consciousness again and now cling onto Gabbie.

I look to my right and see Justine and Tana had been watching the whole time. Well, they were quiet so that was interesting.

"Destorm, you clean that up." Justine would say, pointing at the mess that he did while this "blood" was up there I think.

I would go to Tim's side and whisper, "What the heck just happened?" He leaned to me, hitting my leg with his tail but I wanted to know what had happened instead of paying attention to that. "Gabbie lifted Destorm's blood out by accident. I think that's her "Hell" power. Blood bending."

Oh. Interesting. Reminds me Avatar the Last Airbender. I turned back to Destorm and see him on his knees cleaning up, while Gabbie is backed up in a wall extremely surprised on what had happened.

I ran back to the seat I was in and sat back down. This is really Hell. And I've really left my son up there.

I felt a nudge, that person saying, "How did you die?"

It was Tim. I look at him, his face staring at me. I scoff. "I was supposed to be torn up, but I guess I only got my bones crushed."

"Dang, that's what happened to me!" I hear him say. I smile. He's chill unlike everybody, and I like that.


	6. Part 6 - Alex Wassabi

/|~ Alex's P.O.V. ~|\

I row up to the docks and hop onto them. Maybe I was evil. But at the end of the day, I might not have pirate's blood, but I definitely have a hero's heart.

"I knew you weren't worthy." Rorik said as I tossed the pirate flag down. "Alex, thank you. Thank you for everything." Joey says. Well, thank you, Joey. I take off my coat and throw it onto the dock onto the flag.

Rorik loads his gun and points it at me. Funny, I'm kinda dying like Destorm like how he did at that masquerade ball. "Give me regards to the devil." Rorik says as the other pirates point their guns at me.

I hear Bretman's voice say my name before I glance at the pirate dude before hearing two bangs fill my ears. My chest immediately starts to burn and throb in pain. I look down, but it was already blurry, but all I could see blood leaking onto my white shirt, my vision blurring even more as I start to lose my balance.

Everything begins to feel as if it's in slow motion as I fall into the water. I feel my almost lifeless body come intact with the lake, burying my body under that for now. My body then floats down onto the ground. It hurts so much; I just want it to end already. My vision begins to feel the color leaving as the water goes into my eyes, mouth, and everything.

My body soon couldn't take it anymore as I blacked out, leaving me to numbness.

* * *

When I gained consciousness, I had the feeling of something on my back. I opened my eyes as the red sky above me was shown. What is this place? I stood up and tried to look at what was on my back.

Turns out it was just the red ground. Wait, red ground? Okay, now this is definitely weird. First the red sky and now the red ground, where the heck am I?

Oh right... hell! Good ol' Hell, nice to see you, buddy, I was supposed to go to flipping heaven! Aww, this is gonna be bad though. I sigh. The pain in my chest is still throbbing, dang, those bullets are big.

But I left that girl though! Why? Come on! I kick my heel against the red grass and picked myself up, my heart feeling like it was shrinking.

I grabbed onto that but then realize. My bullet wounds were there. I let go but surprised that they don't hurt anymore. Huh, interesting.

So I guess I'm stuck here for all eternity or whatever. I look around from the area I'm in but see nothing except the vast field of red blades of grass.

Wait a second, if I'm here, that means everyone else is here probably too. But where are they? I sigh and turn around, only to see a small figure in the distance.

Who's that? I squint to try and get a better sight of who it is, but I still couldn't get a good image on who it was. All I can say though is that the shirt was colorful.

I walk forward for a bit, trying to get a better look at the figure. It could be a demon for all I know, but who cares. I feel like punching something now. Like how I did with that shirtless Egyptian guard.

But that hurt a lot, so maybe not. I continue walking towards the figure, hoping that it's not a demon or any other demonic creature. But then I realize, it wasn't a demon. It was a human!

And it wasn't any human, it was Tim. "Hey, Tim!" I shout quickly running towards him. He leaned a bit to his right side, taking a look behind me before he shouted, "RUN!"

I look back and see an army of something chasing me, my heart jumping and making me run faster. I started sweating profusely as I approached Tim.

"The church, Alex, the church!" He would say, now running with me. Wait, where's the church? I look at Tim and see that he already made a left turn and was running towards that direction. I quickly steer myself there, quickly taking off my jacket and spinning it around as if it was a lasso.

To be honest, I don't know why I did that. It was probably because I felt like it. Just then, a baseball bat flew right past me.

I jumped, tripping over it and rolled over, but manage to pick myself up and continue running. "Come on! We almost got him!" I hear one of the things said.

Yeaah... I'm gonna call them "things" now. I don't know their names anyway. I look up from the red grass to see a church, and that Tim was waiting for me there already, panting.

Dang, he's faster then Bretman when it comes to running I think. "They're devils! Go faster, Alex!" He would shout, waving his hands around.

I sprint faster, the fear of devils getting beating me up, more bats being thrown around me but all of them missed, which I am very glad about. I enter the church, but when I did, I swear, I think I entered a dimension or something, like the Dark Dimension.

I look back at the devils as what Tim would say to see who they were, and when I did, all I could see is baseball bats being thrown at us.

But there was some kind of barrier preventing those to hit us.

Oh, so that barrier is what made me feel like I entered something! It does feel cool though. I look back at Tim who was laughing a bit. "You know that it won't work, right?"

Just then, a bat flew past the barrier and hit the church, creating a thud and making me jump hard. "We can rip through it!"

Oh no, this is, uh... "We gotta go, we gotta go." Tim would say, clenching onto my wrist and dragging me into the church, then out from the back.

I felt something crack from my chest but didn't mind. It was probably the bullets, but it started to burn a bit. Again, I didn't budge. "Where the heck is everyone else?" I ask while running as I follow Tim.

"They're in the Starbucks freaking out." Tim answers as we continue running. "Why? Also, a Starbucks?" I ask beginning to sweat from the heat. "Yep." Tim replies nodding.

"Anyways, they're panicking due to the fact that Colleen randomly disappeared." Tim says as I see a gateway in the distance. "Well, she got revived." I reply as I wipe the sweat off my forehead with my shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, I saw. The others didn't." Tim says. "And I'm probably the only one who noticed you died. And when they notice I'm gone, I have no idea what they're going to do."

"Freak out even more?" I suggest shrugging. Tim laughs and smiles. "Yeah, that probably." We finally arrive at the gateway and that's when my chest started hurting again.

"Ack!" I shout placing my hand over my chest. "Alex, are you alright?" Tim asks, concerned. The pain grew more intense by every second that passed by. "N-No! It hurts!" I shout as I stumbled onto the ground.

The heat from the sun didn't help either as I began sweating profusely from the pain and the heat. Tim stood over me and looked at my chest. "Alex, there's like, a volcano on you or something!" Tim shouts.

"Yeah, cool or whatever, but it hurts!" I shout again. "Well, I don't know what the hell to do!" Tim shouts back. Soon after Tim shouted that the pain in my chest slowly began to fade away.

I, however, was still out of breath from the entire situation. "Oh god, that was terrible." I say breathing rapidly, winded. "Don't worry, we're really close." Tim says sticking out his hand.

I take it as he pulls me up. "Don't worry man. The Starbucks is going to be a lifesaver. Air conditioning, drinks, probably food, it has everything." Tim says reassuring me.

I nod as we enter the town. "What's this town even called?" I ask as a trashcan falls down. "Hell Town." Tim says simply as we walk by the destroyed gray buildings.

We continue walking down the street quickly as I unbutton my shirt a little. "Air conditioning would be great right now." I said sighing. "Probably some iced tea and lemonade too. But no need to worry. We're here." Tim said.

I look at the building and smiled. It looked like the typical Starbucks back at home, but it seemed out of place with the other buildings. But who cares, it's better than nothing.

I could hear muffled shouting within the building and turn to Tim. "I guess they're freaking out even more." I say laughing. Tim laughs as well as he opens the door.

I instantly hear people all screaming at once, all together. "WHERES TIM AND COLLEEN?!" "DID THEY DISAPPEAR OR WHAT-" I stood there frozen, the hole on my chest now glowing. Wait, there's air conditioning here! Yes!

Tim sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "These people..." I look at him before he shouted, "GUYS, SHUT THE HELL UP!" 

The group went silent, their attention upon us. "Alex?" Justine would shout, a bit disgusted. I put on a shocked look. "What about me?" I shout back.

She sighed. "I'll reveal later, I'm not in the mood to say it yet." I look up. What does she hate me about? "Was there a pun involved when you shouted that sentence?"

I look at Gabbie who had her hands taped together. Wait, what? Why? Well, it seems funny since she got tied up when the black knight was around. Tim smirked, then placed his hand on my shoulder.

I grew red. This feels awkward... "I'd like to introduce you to our new friend, Alex!"

I look back at Tim's hand, then back at the group. "Hi, guys..." I look around. Tana was in a suit of some kind, and Justine. She had one horn in her head, and to be honest, that looks really cool, it was really shiny, she also had a Glock in her hand, which I almost burst out laughing for some reason.

"Hold on." I would say, bending down for a minute to breathe, and got up again. I look around again, and a thought rushed in my head. Wheres Destorm? I look around again, but he wasn't there.

"Hey... where Destorm?" I whisper. I guess I was pretty loud with it because Tana spoke up, saying, "Destorm? You still miss him?"

I look back at her and her baggy suit. I stutter for a bit before I hear someone run out from the back of the registers. "Did someone call for me?"

The figure ran into the light, and there was Destorm, holding a microphone. My face was enlightened. He's back here. "Hey, Destorm!" I shout, waving a bit. He looks at me, then giving a laugh. "Alex! Thought you would survive." He shouted back, somehow having a smile on his face.

I smile back. "Frenemies." I instant look at Tana, who was yawning, rolling her eyes. I rolled my eyes back at her, then made my way to a table.

I lay down on the cushions, thinking about the stuff that happened before I hear Destorm shout at me again. "Yo, what's that thing on your chest?"

I look down at it, then remembered. "I don't know, something that just happened?" I'd say next, touching it a bit, but that was a bad idea, extremely bad idea since I burned my finger trying to do so.

"Ow!" I shouted, waving my finger around violently, trying to relieve the sensation. "Wait, what happened?" Gabbie said, going closer to me and began inspecting that thing.

"It looks like a volcano." She said, now putter her head close to it. "Be careful." I would say, backing up. She rolled her eyes and picked herself up, now going to a separate seat to sit in.

"Oh yeah, where's Colleen?" Justine said, now looking through the coffee shop. I sigh. "Joey revived her."

And then everything stopped. Well, not really, everyone was just frozen but Tim. He went and sat not far from me, and grabbed a device... is that a Macbook?

"There's phones and stuff here?" I shout. I look back but them, still frozen. "Why didn't they revive me..?" Tana and Justine whimpered at the same time.

I look back at Tim and to Gabbie. She had headphones on, possibly editing something so I don't budge.

"Guys, don't freak out, this place isn't bad." I then look back at the table, and see a bunch of devices, with a note saying, "Alex Wassabi's Devices"

Since when did these get here? I laugh and check my phone. Everything was still there. Just the names were changed with Hell in front of them.

"Fine. That's probably why I didn't like them to start with when I got here." Justine whimpered again, throwing her Glock down at the counter.

I smile and look back at my phone. I scroll through social media as I continue wondering why Justine hates me. I sigh, turn off my phone, and open my laptop.

"Alex, do you want anything to drink?" I hear Justine shout. As a matter of fact, I am pretty thirsty. "Uh, you got lemonade?" I ask, shouting back. "Alright, just give me a sec!"

I go onto YouTube, er, HellTube and everything looks the same as always. I decide to watch a couple of videos to pass the time, because, why not?

A couple of minutes passed until I see a cup placed on the table. I look up to see Justine's face kind of smiling. "Here you go." She says sitting down at the table.

"So.. are you going to tell me now or what?" I ask, closing my laptop. Justine sighs and shrugs. "I don't know. But if you figure it out I'll give you a slow clap."

"Well, uh.." I say trying to think about what happened at the purgatory. "I'll give you a couple minutes." Justine says taking out her iPhone.

I don't really know what Justine is mad at me about, but it better not be bad, when something sparked in my head.

"At the end of the day, I want to keep around people that can help me. And Justine, she doesn't look very helpful."

I stood up and faced Justine, who was typing real fast on her computer. "I voted for you?" She then nodded, letting go of the keyboard and starting to clap.

"Congrats, you got it right." She says. "Yeah.. I know.. I broke the deal." I said, unsure of what to say.

"Wait, how do you know anyway?" I ask, clearing my throat. I look at the devices and stuff, waiting for a response. "The TV spilled it all." She replied with.

I sigh and look up, but then I look back down at her, her nose somehow turning red." I want to see my family again. Here isn't bad but..." she stops.

"But what?" I ask as I see tears forming into her eyes. Oh god, I feel terrible now... She then starts breaking down, covering her face with her hands, crying.

I don't know what to say, but then I see Tana in the distance, walking over to us. "Hey, it's alright, Justine." Tana says, comforting her. "We're going to be in her office, so if you need one of us, we'll be in there." Tana says as they head towards Justine's office, Tana still comforting Justine.

"Damn, Alex. Did you really do that?" I hear Tim's voice say. I nod slightly, feeling worse. The room becomes silent, as I turn my head to the side, seeing a TV.

The TV screen showed me dying and falling into the water. From the corner of my eye, I see Tim stand up and sit down at the table. "Gunshots, huh?" He asks.

"Yeah. It hurt a lot too." I say. "Before I was in the purgatory, I was at Joey's dinner party, you know how I died?" Tim asks. I shook my head. "How?" I ask.

"I shot myself in the head after playing a Russian Roulette style battleship. So, you got a bullet buddy, my dude." Tim says. I nod as I hear a loud screeching sound.

"What the hell was that?" I shout. "It came from the TV." Destorm says pointing. We all turned to the TV, trying to see what was happening.

The TV speaker glitches, triggering me to jump from my seat. "Are those dinosaurs?" Gabbie shouted from across the room. 

Destorm dropped his microphone he has been wearing the whole time, replying with a, "Yes." All of us focused onto the television, until the dinosaurs began roaring and pretty much rupturing everything they see.

Destorm sighed. "Oh, they're in for a hot mess."


	7. Part 7 - Rosanna Pansino

/|~ Ro's P.O.V. ~|\

I continue to search through the pool of "blood" for the heart and eye. The "blood" is really cold too, probably ruining my cavewoman outfit.

Bretman still has the eye to find, which makes me a little nervous. But the eye is kinda small, so I still might have a chance. But then, I see Bretman holding a white object and he places it in his container.

Am I actually going to die again? And here? "Crimson fires burning bright, Cursed God that rules the night, banish the shadows from the sight, and with these remains, restore the light," Bretman says.

Bretman does the chant and that... seals my fate. The skull thing glows as a compartment opens. "No!" I say, raising my hand. I'm still in that delusional false hope that I can train these raptors like Chris Pratt.

"No, stay!" I say as Bretman gets out of the... pool I guess. I then hear Joey's voice say, "Ro, I'm sorry!" as Bretman then says, "Ro, I love you."

The raptor comes closer for me and I back away, terrified. "No no no no no no!" I say edging towards the side. But then, I trip on a boot or a skull or something, falling onto the grass.

I begin screaming in pain as the raptors begin tearing me apart, limb by limb. This hurts... so much. I just want it to end. My vision becomes blurry as it gets harder to breathe by the second.

It felt cold, I felt blood cover everything, and it was mine, but it already felt numb, cold, and lost, the raptor was still clawing me apart, please make this end, I already know I won't see my family again.

And then, my body and mind couldn't take it anymore as I blackout.

* * *

I wake up, but my vision was still blurry. Everything still felt numb, cold, and literally in pain. My body aches, making me feel just like what happened back there. I can remember it all clearly. Why did I say my best friend was Joey? Why? He voted for me to go in here!

I can feel my eyes be a bit more blurry, but I have no tears to cry left, I have to be strong.

I try to pull my hand towards my eyes to rub them, but yes, it did ache a lot, but at least my vision got better.

I now let go of my arm to put it lose and opened my eyes. The first thing I see is something shining into my eyes, making me close my eyes again. From what I can get, I think I was falling, I don't know, but it felt like it was.

I then felt my body land on some sort of soft thing... I don't know, where am I? I suddenly feel like a burst of energy ran through me, clearing the pain away right there.

That's interesting, but I don't know where I am... wait...

I turn myself to my side and open my eyes, the first thing I see is red strands pointing up, but I quickly realized that it's grass. I can't be in Hell.. could I?

I got myself up but realized something. My outfit was different... it felt like it wasn't like what I wore before.. yeah...

I look down at my outfit, and it is somehow the outfit I wore before I went into the challenge, wait... it's my outfit? Wait, whaaat? When did I change? I was covered in red stuff!

At least I'm clean, I look at the sky, and instead of being blue, it was red. I am in Hell... what did I do..?

I now turn my head to what the sun would be, and immediately, it was extremely bright. Staring at that for 10 secs can make you blind already.

I turned my head back and closed my eyes for a while before going back to exploring. The place... is.. I guess bland...

"Another one!" I hear something shout. I instantly turn my attention to what shouted that, and that thing... well... he's boney.

And red... "Get her! We broke the barrier too so now we can defeat them all!" Okay, that doesn't sound good at all. But what do they mean by all of them?

Is everyone else here or something? But I have no time to think as these... creatures begin chasing me. Oh shoot, this isn't good at all. I begin running in the opposite direction as fast as I could.

The sun isn't helping either as I take off my jacket and throw it as far as I could, hoping that it would distract them. It didn't, so they kept chasing me.

I began to grow tired from all the running, but there was no time to stop. Well, nowhere to too. There weren't any towns from where I was standing.

I couldn't see any buildings either while running. Please don't let this be the end of me... well, technically I already died. Twice. All thanks to Joey, but it doesn't matter anymore.

After what seems like an eternity of running, I began to see a small sign or something in the distance. I look behind me only to see the demons still chasing me.

Woah, do they have infinite stamina or something? I begin slowing down a bit due to fatigue, but I'm still a good distance away from them.

My running pace starts to slow down to a jogging pace as the small sign or whatever begins to grow larger. Almost there, Ro. You've almost made it.

I wipe my sweat covered forehead with my glove as I finally arrive at the sign. In front of me was a town I think, but I had no time to read the sign or ponder around the town.

I enter the dull gray town, my legs beginning to ache from all the running. I slowly jog through the streets, my eyes darting from building to building.

While jogging, I begin to think about the others. How is Joey doing? How is Colleen doing? How is Bretman doing? I frown slightly but begin picking up my pace.

I sure hope that they're doing alright. But then I realize, the reason Joey and Bretman came was to save all of us. But Colleen is the only one being saved.

Talk about mission failure. But if Colleen died, did she go through all of this? She got revived and didn't mention anything about this, so I don't know.

I feel energy returning to me as I begin full out sprinting through the town, my footsteps echoing loudly throughout it. I might attract more demons for all I know, but it's better to get away from the ones behind me.

My eyes continue darting around the building, but then my eyes lay onto a familiar building. A Starbucks? Out of everything here, I see a Starbucks.

Am I hallucinating? I shake my head and look up, to see the Starbucks again. Okay, I'm not hallucinating. Starbucks had always got my back though, so that's probably my best bet.

I wonder if I could get coffee from here. Is there even coffee in this place? I begin charging towards the entrance as I quickly push the door open, bursting into the building, out of breath.

But then I see something that I didn't expect. It was everyone who previously died as far as I could see! "RO!" I hear everyone shout as I shut the door and slide down, now on the floor.

"Guys.." I mumble while panting. I look up at the ceiling, the light shining pretty bright on me, drenched in sweat. "I-I-I don't know t-there w-were-" Tim cuts me off instantly after that line, saying, "Rosanna, take a break, you can tell us later when you're calm."

I get disappointed. "There are demons in this town!" I shout. The room stops as if it got stuck in time. "Isn't there a barrier or something?" Gabbie asks as Tim helps me up.

"I mean, a bat that one of the demons tried to kill us with flew past it..." Alex shouts back. I look at him, his figure laying on the cushioned seat.

"So they tore it down?" A voice called. I instantly turned my attention to that person. Destorm... I look up, and back to him. "Yeah. I guess they tore it down."

I sigh. "So what does that mean?" I ask, scratching my head. "I don't know, they're searching for us and possibly wanting us to die?" Tim suggests.

I go and sit down next to Alex, Tim following me and sitting beside me. "Wait, didn't the note say that-" Gabbie tries to say, but cut off by Alex, who instantly got up from his lazy posture. "What note?"

"The note I got when the museum's self-defense mechanism got activated." Alex sighed. "Yeah, I was captured." He mumbled, now slouching down again, and at the exact moment, I felt my right hand burn a bit.

Eh, its Hell. It should be normal. "Anyways, that note said that if we die, we go to hell where our final death is at..."

I look at Gabbie. Oh right, she said that Justine went to Hell... where's Justine anyway? "Oh! I get what you're saying. Our final death is in Hell, but we're still alive in Hell."

Gabbie nodded, not ripping her hands-free from the apparent tape around it... "Gabbie, why is there..." I shout across the shop. "Oh right, you just came here, uhh... powers."

I look at her in shock. "Powers?" I repeat. She nodded again, her face being blank.

"Anyways, don't you think the demons beating us up is our final death?" Gabbie suggests. Alex, again, got up in an instant, shouting, "That's a good theory."

I think for a moment. That's actually a good theory. "Agreed," I shout next. Gabbie would smile in pride as she sat back down on a table.

I look back at my left hand and feel that the burning sensation has increased and it hurt. A lot. Lava was like being poured down in my left hand. I try to move it, but can't. "Guys, my hand feels like its burning, and it hurts so much."

Tim looks at me, then my hand. "It's really red." He said, lifting it up. "Oh dang! It feels like it was on fire..."

Like on fire? And that's my hand... I stand up and step out of the limited area I was in. "I just need to stand up for a second. There are demons outside, and it's a mess..." I announce, grabbing my right arm and gripping it onto my left, shaking it.

But then I felt a really sharp pain... really sharp attack my left hand. It just happened all of a sudden that I couldn't keep my balance anymore.

I could compare it to a bomb, something exploding, because it exactly felt like that. My arm exploding in a pool of lava I guess.

"Rosanna?" I hear Tim shout, jumping down to try to support my shaking body. He would pull my body up to a wall, to use it as a support.

I was crying, crying hard and whimpering. I couldn't scream, I could only make light sounds. I try to move my head to my left side to see what was happening there, but the pain got the best of me, and I couldn't.

I could only feel my now cold body shake in fear, my head pushed against the wall. It instantly triggered me to think about what happened back there... in the challenge...

I shed even more tears and try to curl in a ball and shout something, but I can't really do it because of the pain just in my left arm growing more.

"Rosanna, hey. Are you ok? Ro?" Tim repeats, pinching my right arm my cheek, but I couldn't feel it. It was very painful. I would call someone to amputate my arm right here and right now.

I'd rather have it off than to leave it, but I instead fell to my left side, squishing my left shoulder against the floor and hope to make it numb a bit.

I hear footsteps rush to me, and through my watery eyes, it was probably, Destorm, Alex, and Gabbie. "Rosanna? Are you developing your power?" Destorm asks, shouting really out, while Alex shouts something else as well, something along the lines of, "Her hand!"

Yeah, my arm is still REALLY painful. I could've passed out from that if it were to go any further, and that's when I hear a voice in the distance. "What's going on here..?"

The voice... is familiar. I could recognize it anywhere. "I'm fine now, guys." Justine says, along with another person saying, "Wait, where did everyone go?"

Tana? "Wait is that them?" I hear her point out, but my vision couldn't make out what was happening. "Crap, Ro!" I hear Justine shout, running towards me I think.

"Justine..." I mumble. "Don't worry, I got you!" Justine shouts, now running over the counter, coming back out with ice packs. "Girl, do you know where everything is or something?" Tana asks.

"Well, I was the first one here," Justine says now running towards me. "Okay, true," Tana replies nodding. Justine places like ten ice packs on my arms, which made it feel much better.

I release a sigh of relief as I feel my body become less stiff. "Thank god," Justine said sighing with relief as well. "Good thing that worked," Alex said nodding.

"Wouldn't be good to lose a person right here." Destorm said. My vision begins to turn normal slowly as I see everyone standing in front of me.

I looked to the side and saw Justine keeping the ice packs on my arm, still looking concerned. I guess I'm really lucky to have a friend like her.

"Justine... I can't believe I'm seeing you again. I thought you were gone forever..." I say softly, my eyes beginning to fill with tears again, putting out my right arm to touch her to make sure she wasn't fake. But she was real.

When Tana came back instead of Justine, I was so happy for Tana because she doubted herself but ended up winning, but then I knew, Justine was really gone. And I wouldn't see her again.

But here I am, Justine right in front of me. The person who I thought I wouldn't see again. The person who is one of my best friends in the entire world.

She did have a horn on her head, so I was a little afraid of her impaling me by accident, but she's probably used to it by now, being the first one here and all.

Funny how she could find a Starbucks here and all must've been her lucky day. I shake my head and wipe my eyes with my gloves, beginning to cry.

"I missed you.. so much.." I mumble leaning towards her, grabbing onto her for a tight hug. "I missed you too, Ro. I missed you so much as well." Justine replies, letting go of the ice packs, now hugging me back.

"Awwww that was cute!" Alex said smiling. "Alex, shut up. Let them be cute." Tana said elbowing his side. Alex bent over from the impact, now in pain.

"Okay, sheesh." He replies out of breath. When the ice packs left my arm, it felt normal actually. It didn't burn with fury but instead felt like a normal arm.

But I won't care about that now. I'm reunited with my best friend who I thought I'd never see again! I then lean forward, accidentally making us fall onto the floor, me on top of Justine.

I bury my face into her hair, still crying. I feel Justine pat my back as she sits up. I sit up as well, beginning to wipe my eyes. "Are you guys done now?" Destorm asks.

We both stand up, as I grab Justine's arm. "Random question, but what happened to your coat?" Gabbie asks me. "I had to throw it because one, demons were chasing me. And two, it was like I was in an oven wearing that coat." I reply.

Now that I think about it, when I first entered this Starbucks, the building was cool. Not too hot, but not too cold either. Perfect temperature.

"Oh, alright then." Gabbie said nodding as we all turn towards the door. "I need to show you my office soon." I hear Justine whisper. I smile and nod. She has an office here? Cool.

"Rosanna, your arm is like, red and burnt everywhere," Tim says pointing at it. I look down at it and raise my eyebrow. "Okay.. but what does it do?" I ask.

Everyone shrugs as I sigh. "Maybe strength or something? I don't know." I suggest shrugging now. "But we need to figure out what to do with the uh... demons out there before we actually die," Tana said.

"I was kinda hoping to do a Starbucks Challenge Part 3 with you in Hell. But I guess we can't." Justine said sighing. "There's YouTube here?" I ask looking up at Justine.

Justine nods. "It's called HellTube instead." She replies. "Okay, we need to stay on topic. How do we get rid of these demons?" Alex asks. Tim, Destorm, and Justine all look at each other.

"Well, there might be one way." Destorm said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tim asks. "Probably." Destorm replied shrugging. "Okay then. Guys, follow me." Justine said beginning to walk over to the counter.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we follow Justine throughout the corridors. "My office," Justine replied. "It's really cool." Destorm, Tana, and Tim all say at once.

"How come I never got to see it?" Alex and Gabbie ask frowning. We finally reach a door as Justine opens it, revealing her office. "Here it is." She said.

I laugh to myself at how perfectly this fits Justine. Bunch of iPhones, check. Giant Starbucks mug, check. "This is.. really cool!" I say in amazement. "I second that!" Alex shouts running towards the chair, beginning to spin.

"Gosh, this chair is comfy too." He said laughing. "So, why are we here?" I ask. Justine walks over to an area and begins spinning something. Is it a vault or something?

A door pops open as Justine steps aside. "Here we are. My very precious weapons safe." She said. "What are we going to do with this?" I ask sticking my head into the safe.

"Simple. We're going to use these weapons and beat the hell out of those demons." Justine replies, smirking.


End file.
